


Left Footed Human Trash

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, ball room dancing, dave still sucks with his two left feet and shades, dave strider - Freeform, drable, eridan - Freeform, eridan is a great dancer okay, eridave - Freeform, eridave drable, eridave fluff, fluffly fluff, fluffy fluf, homestuck drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave has no sense of rhythm, and Eridan teaches him to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Footed Human Trash

Eridan Ampora had always been a magnificent dancer. He told Dave once that it was custom for royal bloods to learn. It showed that they were cultured, and had grace and style, whether or not they had what it took.

Dave never really took much thought to it. That was until Eridan took him dancing.

The violet blooded troll had always attended fancy dinners and fundraisers on behalf of his moriral, Feferi. The blonde never bothered to go. They were too uppity, and he just didn't feel like putting in the effort to go.  Eridan never minded either. He rarely went because of the loud noises and the ever overwhelming crowds of people.

That's what set the two lovers apart for some time.

"Hey," The troll walked over to his boyfriend who was sprawled out on the couch, watching shitty T.V. shows. He had always said it was 'ironic', but Eridan knew better to think otherwise. Dave looked up at the high blood hovering over him, and he popped some Cheetos into his mouth. 

" 'Sup?" He asked, pausing the rerun of Bridezillas to give his boyfriend his full attention. Eridan sighed softly when he looked at the screen.

"Okay, first off, Bridezillas? Really, Dave," The blonde just shrugged, laughing softly because he just watched it for giggles. "And second, there's a gala comin' up this weekend. You wanna come along?" 

Dave groaned and moved around as if he was in pain. "Those things are so lame though. I just go to see which fat cat can stuff down the most food before combustion." His boyfriend couldn't help but laugh a little at that, and Dave grinned.

"Please, I'm always goin' to your gigs, and those things damage my hearin'." Eridan groaned, giving David a slightly disproving look.

"But the galas damage my brain."

" _Dave_..." The troll arched an eyebrow and gave him a look.

He did have a point when Dave thought about it. Eridan did sometimes complain about the noise and the people. And Eridan rarely got along with people that were not Dave. The blonde looked at him, and the troll was still looking at him, awaiting his answer. Dave smiled and looked back up at his alien boyfriend.

"Well, I guess, but if I fall asleep it's on you."

Eridan rolled his eyes and laughed softly, pulling the blonde off the couch.

"Whatever, you self centered dork, you still gotta brush up on  a few things."

Oh boy. Here we go. 

 

The troll's house was vast, almost like a mansion to David, and he usually got lost in all the rooms, though he had lived with Eridan for a couple months. Ampora had a gym, a swimming pool, a couple bedrooms, and enough screens for Dave to watch for hours, which he usually did. The blonde took advantage of everything, and Eridan didn't mind one bit. The troll even had his own dance hall, the whole sha'bang, with wall to wall mirrors and wooden beams that also accompanied them. Dave rarely went in their, that was Eridan's thing. He told him that he had gotten super flexible from it, and he proved to David multiple times. Those were the best times when he would bend back and- right, dancing.

The high blood was already in sweat pants, as was Dave, so neither of them had to change, but Eridan did warn him about wearing socks. Of course, Dave didn't listen.

"Alright..." Eridan murmured to himself, stretching out his legs on the wooden rails. Dave just stood and watched. How hard could it be? The blonde did the same, propping his leg up on the beam, opposite to the troll, and tried to touch his toes, mirroring Eridan.  Before he knew it, his fluffy red socks, or as he called them, his 'ninja stealth socks', betrayed him, and he landed flat on his bottom.

"Jesus fuck." He grumbled. His boyfriend looked over at him and sighed, walking over to him and holding out his hand. 

"You gonna take 'em off now?" Eridan laughed, pulling the other off the floor. The human nodded, slipping off the fluffy fabric and tossing them to the side, looking up at the taller male, who's arms were now around him. His cheeks started to turn red but he got out of Eridan's arms, stretching his arms. 

"So, are you gonna teach me how to duggie or should I just leave now?" Dave grinned as his boyfriend rolled his eyes. 

"Hush up and get over here so you can stop wastin' my time." Eridan, gave out a hand and Strider grinned even more, wanting to tease the stuck up fishy prince a bit more.

"Nah, this is too much fun."

The troll sighed as Dave started to circle him, his eyes locking with the other's. "Stop bein' such a wad." He laughed.

" 'Yeah 'cause dancin' is so important Dawe, like all the rich humans do it, so you beta do it too so I look good for Fef!' " The human laughed, sticking his tongue out playfully. Eridan put his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, sighing softly and shaking his head. Dave would always say something stupid like that to get on his nerves so he would give up. But this had to be done. He promised Feferi that she would meet Dave at the gala. The troll looked over at Dave, his eyes looking at him with less tenderness than he usually would. 

" _Dave..._ " Eridan dragged out the blonde's name with a bit of annoyance, and the human stopped, grimacing a bit. 

"Sorry, I was just tryin' to make you laugh, 'grumpy gills'." Dave smirked a bit before walking back over to his boyfriend reluctantly, giving him a 'I'm sorry' smile. The troll smiled back with forgiveness, and took Dave's left hand into his right. His other arm wrapped around the blonde's waist, pulling the human closer to the troll's body. "Ready now?" The high blood laughed softly, and Dave nodded, grinning as well.

"What, no music?" The blonde laughed.

Eridan sighed and snapped his fingers. The sound of a piano echoed in the room, and the troll started to guide Dave across the floor, who ungracefully tried to follow Eridan.

"When did you get that?" Dave asked, referring to the stereo that literally turned on by the snap of his fingers.

"When you weren't here, now, concentrate, you're lookin' like a fool." Ampora muttered back, his eyes looking back at David.

The blonde sighed and tried to follow Eridan as he moved slowly across the waxed wooden floor. This was a lot harder than it looked. Dave was used to just jumping up and down at clubs, which Eridan hated to no end, saying human's music was complete trash. Dave always laughed when Eridan offered to teach him,  saying that he would look like a sissy doing it. 

Damn was he wrong. Eridan looked so stellar, so sophisticated. His eyes were always watching the mirrors, or looking ahead, unlike Dave, who's eyes were glued to the ground, trying to watch his footing. He had already stepped on his boyfriend twice, and he never really minded, anyways. Dave was getting a taste of his own medicine for all those times he teased him. 

The troll stopped for a second and looked at Dave. "Do you want me to actually teach you how to do this so you don't hurt yourself?" He laughed softly. The blonde rolled his eyes. "What do you mean? Imma natural at this, babe. You mean why don't I teach you?" Dave grinned, and the troll blew air out through his nose, rolling his eyes and smiling a bit. 

"No, Dave, you're terrible at this. I've seen wrigglers that could kick your ass at this." Eridan chuckled. "You keep lookin' at the ground. One, you look like you're 2 sweeps old, and you'd run into somethin' if we were in a crowd." The troll sighed with a smile, his arms wrapping around the blonde's slender waist. "Let me help you."

Dave couldn't help but blush a bit, melting into the other's touch. He nodded and smiled a bit. The troll took his hand again, and slowly started to sway again, and Dave moved with him, watching his footing. Eridan looked at his boyfriend the entire time, smiling softly and reassuring him when Dave would accidentally stepped on his foot. Dave was slowly starting to get the hang of it, grinning and starting to look up at his boyfriend from time to time. "Told you, I'm a natural." Eridan laughed and spun the blonde around, and Dave slowly started to get into the rhythm. 

Eridan brought him back into his arms, swaying slowly to the rhythm and moving across the dance floor. 

"You gonna pop a rose in your mouth soon and do the tango?" Dave chuckled.The fishy troll rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. "No, 'cause you'd trip on your ass." He quipped back, and Dave frowned a bit, but smiled a bit still. Eridan held Dave closer, and the blonde rested his head on Eridan's chest, listening to his heart beat. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself as his feet slowly moved with Eridan's.

Dave never understood why Eridan wanted to dance with him so much, but now he did. It was like courtship to Eridan. He never said it was, but Dave could tell. And he never understood why no one would want to dance with him. Strider didn't ask much, knowing that he still had to mend up things from the game. Dave was just glad he survived as much as Eridan did... He never talked about Kanaya or Sollux that much; he knew why. Eridan always told him it was okay if Dave left, but the blonde would always say he wouldn't. 

Dancing was a tricky thing. Tricky like loving Eridan, but Dave soon got the hang of it. And perfected it. 

Dancing was like falling in love with him all over again.

 


End file.
